Ironic
by SilverUmbra
Summary: It was an enigma to him, one he couldn't understand. Why did he care if she died or lived? Yet... he did. Slight RayquazaxGiratina.


_Er, don't have much to say? Well, I decided to try a new pairing, seeing as I have yet to write a fic with Rayquaza as a female x3 She says one bad word, but that's only because for the love of me I couldn't find something to replace it with.  
FIC!  


* * *

"Idiot!"_

Massive tattered black wings like ghostly sails slammed against the air and the waves, chasing away the surface of the ocean beneath the shadowed dragon- the same creature that was speeding forward with reckless abandon, his luminous red eyes flaring with obvious rage. As the guardian of the underworld's glare swept the rolling sea that was being stung by harsh sunlight and smacked with heavy rain at the same time, his wings flared up, struggling to keep his heavy gray, black, red and gold body airborne. The irregular wind patterns didn't help him much, either, as he had to constantly change his wing posture.

"Where the hell is she?!" Giratina snarled out, voice harsh from not only stress but from the excessive exhaustion that was starting to leak into his mind. The dragon of death had been in such a hurry to bolt from Turnback Cave and to the ocean that he hadn't even bothered to slip into his origin form, the same form that he used to travel in, as it was infinitely easier to move in than his other, bulky shape. He was starting to regret it. A lot.

The spirit snapped his head to look in the opposite direction that he had been facing in, as the spikes on his wings shifted in the harsh winds that tore at his frame. While he hadn't found who he was looking for, he did find the source for the erratic and oxymoronic weather. Or rather, the _sources_.

A blue beam of lightly slammed against the surface of the sea a few miles away from him, and even from the distance he saw how the same release of energy had caused the water to light up and create a watery crater, if just for a second. He visibly cringed as a red beam came from the opposite direction, crashing into the surface as well, creating the same effect with explosions of vapor and rock- a sure sign that the rivals weren't holding back. As his eyes shifted from this, he finally spotted the two legendaries of earth and sea, who were once again set on combat.

Kyogre, legendary of the sea, creator of all things water, smacked her large, red patterned flippers at her sides, her entire body surrounded in a liquid cyclone that somehow didn't shift her position at all. The blue, white and crimson orca gave a bellowing snarl in the direction of her rival. Groudon, legendary of land, swiped his claws in the air, rested on the melting, yet solid platform of land that he had created in the middle of the ocean. Despite the crashing and splattering of water that surrounded him, he wasn't wet at all, as the intense heat of his body evaporated any liquid that got near him. The red dragon snarled back at his opponent, and it was obvious that the attacks were about to start any second.

Giratina snapped his beak-like mouth, eyes narrowing into slits as he struggled to search the sky for any sign of the being he was looking for. The battle had obviously just started, and the last member of the trio was due to be present any second. This was what the dragon of death was worried about, which was why he was here- against Arceus' direct orders. He knew he had hell to pay- pun not intended- but it didn't matter at that point.

"Where..."

And then, opening her entrance with an echoing, almost eerie shriek, the green serpent of the sky exploded from the rainclouds that Kyogre had summoned, her golden eyes glowering at her two counterparts. Her emerald scales shining in the harsh sunlight, her amber glare glowing in the black clouds, the dragon sped towards the two other titans, mouth open and showing her massive fangs that could easily puncture even Groudon's thick armor. Giratina cursed as he felt a shiver run down his body, half miserable to see her, and half not- the latter being an enigma to him.

Rayquaza's long, armored body formed a straight, vertical line, as her head reared up and released another roar that echoed harshly against the crashing of the ocean. Startled, if only for a moment, the two other titans turned their own golden glares to their counterpart, attacks pausing as they realized who it was. The legendary of death gave a relieved sigh as he felt the winds calm, and his aching shoulders were thankful.

"STOP THIS _INSTANT_!"

The dragon of the sky did a graceful loop, claws skimming the surface of the waves as she continued her path towards her kin, eyes narrowed into slits upon her green face. They widened, however, when her targets started to form their respective beams of energy- seeing the clear intent to end it before she could intervene. Giratina growled, panic rising into his chest as he debated whether or not to dive into the battle- surely the female legendary of the clouds wouldn't be so idiotic to actually...

His relatively small head snapped back to the three fellow legendaries, crimson eyes tracing Rayquaza's slim form as she suddenly crashed into the center of the orca and lizard, tail slamming against the ocean's surface as she used her side to ram against Kyogre- who gave a bellowing snarl. In this one second, the legendary of the sea released her beam of energy, which nailed her emerald counterpart in the throat, sending her crashing into the platform that Groudon had created. There came a sickening thud and a pained roar as the serpent struggled to keep herself levitating in the air, and before she could dart upwards a decent height of relative safety, the second beam of red light slammed into her back.

It happened so quickly, the only thing Giratina could clearly remember was the graceful loops of her green body as she fell through the air, the stunned look in her amber eyes and how the ocean seemed to open up to greet her with the roar of a thousand lions. And then there was the splash, the strangely quiet splash, leaving only a few bubbles that quickly disappeared from the surface.

And then silence, fractured by the growls of rivals- who were too bloodlusting to realize what they had done- and the crashing of rain against biting waves.

Cursing under his breath, Giratina finally went into action- panic eating at him as he realized that she wasn't going to come back up. Angling his wings against his body, the dragon of death darted towards the spot in which his fellow legendary had disappeared under, ignoring the danger around him as he dipped his body into a complete vertical line and plunged into the sea.

The freezing temperature was like a smack to his face, and the dragon in him recoiled in stunned pain, pleading to flee from certain death. Should the god that created death fear his own creation? He found himself asking that more and more as his life went on. It always seemed to involve _her-_ yet he didn't know why. Just like he didn't know why his chest thudded with panic when his salt-stinging eyes couldn't spot any green against the black water that surrounded him.

Giving a mental grunt, Giratina forced his heavy tail to swish against the pressuring water, which did little to move him deeper into the unforgiving sea. It was at times like this when he cursed his almost useless legs, and he envied the streamlined form that Lugia possessed. If he had been like her, then moving through the liquid that was feeling more and more like cold syrup would have been easier.

And then his pained gaze fell upon her, tracing the curled, green loop of her body, suspended midsea, eyes shut and mouth clasped tightly shut- almost by instinct. Pushing his muscles to move faster, the dragon darted underneath her drifting body, before roughly jerking up so that her thin back was rested vertically against his own broader sort, careful not to pin his wings down. Now carrying his equal weight on his shoulders, the legendary of death once again forced his tail to slash against the sea, legs moving uselessly against the irregular current.

He gave a deep, husky intake of breath as his head broke the surface, wings flaring as he attempted to dry them quickly. Using the little psychic power he had, the male shifted his companions grand head so that it was rest over his neck, as that was the only way he could guarantee that she wouldn't drown, even after all of the effort he had put in saving her. The faint thud of her heart against her back was the only indicator that she was even alive, and he knew that if they didn't escape from the freezing water, both of them would probably die. Again he could only question his own immortality.

Forcing his wings to expand from their water-soaked state, Giratina managed to jerk away from the grasping, sticky arms of the ocean, forcing his entire body to become airborn, relieved when a warm updraft came from under him, pulling the dragon higher into the half bright, half cloudy sky. Eyes scanning the ocean he once again spotted Kyogre and Groudon, who were both exchanged their attacks upon each other without mercy. If only Arceus had created them to have some sense during these times!

... and if only Arceus had created him to have larger wings, as the thought flitted across his mind as his shoulders ached painfully. Moving his glare away from the two fighting legendaries, he started to focus on finding some type of land, as he was close to simply nosediving into the chilling ocean again. He didn't even know where he was at this point, and for once he wished that Lugia would make her appearance. But she wouldn't, not today. He was on his own.

Finally his aching eyes spotted a series of crags sticking up from the barreling waves, which he identified as the rocks known as Whirlpool Isles, one of the many islands that Lugia guarded as a sacred place. Tattered, salt bitten wings relaxing, he glided towards the sands, practically crashing into the glittering black grains, body stunned with his obvious and extensive exhaustion. Rayquaza toppled to a few feet away from him, and he barely managed to bring himself to a clumsy sitting position, hoping to see her brilliant gold eyes open as quickly as possible.

In the horizon, beams of blue and red struck the dark sky, a clear indicator that Kyogre and Groudon were still fighting. Giratina had barely come on time, as he had felt that this time one of the many quarrels was different than the others. He knew that they wouldn't hold back this time, even when their counterpart tried to stop them. They would have _killed _her, without another thought.

She wasn't going to die.

He wouldn't _let _her die.

His head snapped up to look at said female as a groan vibrated into the energy charged air- and he felt his chest swell in relief as the serpent pulled herself into her usual, coiling position that she took. She wasn't levitating, as she was still hazy from the chilling temperatures- but her eyes were slowly gaining back their glow. The dragon of death found himself often mesmerized by her, fascinated even, as she was the only one that could come close to understanding how his position in the world felt. Rayquaza was a loner, and very rarely did she attempt to communicate with others. He was the same.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

But with this, she also lacked social skills.

Giratina sighed. It was just another thing they shared.

Before he could reply, an explosion sounded through the ocean, seeming to rock the very horizon back and forth with uncontrolled power. Rayquaza's head jerked up to look at this and she hastily pulled to her levitating pose, clearly pained by the cuts and bruises that covered her emerald scales.

"_SHIT_!" She shrieked, claws grasping at the sand. "I'VE GOT TO STOP THEM!"

As she went to dart towards the conflict again, the dragon was jerked back as something pinned down her tail, and she turned her head to see that Giratina had pressed his front legs over it. His red eyes calmly met her blazing golden ones without fear or a care- even though he knew that she could easily take his head off with her powerful jaws.

"Let go of me." the green dragon growled through bared fangs.

The gray dragon only shook his head.

"LET. ME. _GO_!" Eyes glowering death, she started to charge the beginning of one of her infamous Hyperbeams, yet he refused to move. What did he have to fear, anyway? He was death, after all.

"No. You're already injured. See?" He added when the green glow of light flickered and went out, followed by a sound thump as the green dragon's horned head hit the black sand, eyes glaring with hate and exhaustion. They shifted their location as the horizon rocked again, and the sky exploded with purple energy. Rayquaza hissed angrily, fangs glinting against the harsh sunlight.

"I need to do this." She snarled lowly, the tip of her tail lashing against the ground. "It's my _job_."

"I don't care." He replied, voice a void of emotion. "They'll kill you."

A string seemed to snap, and rearing up to her full, green, serpentine height, the dragon of the sky towered over the male legendary, golden flames splurting from her mouth. She gave a hiss that matched her body type, amber eyes glowing in pure rage as the dragon of death in front of her only continued to stare evenly.

"SO?! _SO!?_" She shrieked. "SO WHAT, GIRATINA?! THAT'S WHAT I WAS MADE TO DO!" Her shoulders shook against the chilling breeze, and her eyes slitted as she sank to the ground again, chest heaving. "God... oh god... just let me... you're not supposed to care..."

"No, I'm not." He agreed, "And I'm not sure why I do."

There came a long period of silence, and Giratina turned his own eyes to look at the horizon again, wings struggling to stay shut against the tugging wind. In this small period of relative safety, the male pondered over why exactly he had bothered to save the dragon that was clearly ready to die at a moments notice for the sake of doing her job. She was so much like Latios in so many ways, it made him sick. He didn't understand why she was ready to die, ready to take death even when she could easily avoid it. She was just so _proud._

He guess that if she was so alone all of the time, pride was the only thing she had.

Giratina could kind of relate.

There came a shrill cry, and he spotted three familiar birds in the sky- which he then identified as Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. The three avians circles above Groudon and Kyogre, as if waiting- though for what he couldn't imagine. This was made obvious as the silver feathered dragon Lugia burst from the waves, wings held wide as she gave a loud roar that rivaled her legendary kin. So it seemed like the guardian of the seas had brought her trio, and he trusted that she could take care of it- Lugia was made for that sort of thing after all.

"You should have let me die."

He turned his eyes to look at the other dragon rested against the black sand, who was staring, glassy eyed, at the waves as they lapped against the island's shore. He gave a small sigh, almost affectionate, before making his way to the scaled serpent- steps heavy against the ground.

"Should have." He replied, head tilting to the side as she lifted her grand head tiredly. "But I didn't. I wonder why that is."

Rayquaza seemed to pause, eyes not reflecting hate or anger. It was nice almost, to see her face relaxed without her snarl. Of course, he would never say it, the dragon of the sky looked the most brilliant when she was in uncontrollable rage- almost beautiful, if he could even think such things.

Before he could stop himself, Giratina nuzzled his small head against hers, feeling her stiffen in surprise, as no one ever saw him pull any sort of affectionate action. Then, as he moved away, he gave a small snort. "You should value your life more." He almost scolded, like a father to his daughter- even though the relationship was obviously nothing like that. Rayquaza managed to roll her amber eyes and give an irritated scoff in retaliation- though a small smile worked its way onto her snout nonetheless.

"To think that the god of death is telling me this."

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Then, with a flare of his wings, the dragon took flight, merged into his Origin form and disappeared into the shadows, leaving Rayquaza on the shore of Whirlpool Island. Almost subconsciously, Rayquaza reached up and placed one claw on her cheek, puzzled expression strewn over her face. Allowing herself to chuckle slightly, she turned her gaze to the sky, which was slowly turning back to normal.

"It sort of is..."

* * *

_Yays? :D Well, SU out!_


End file.
